1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photodiode array and a process for producing thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a photodiode array having a novel structure and a process for producing such a photodiode array.
2. Description of Conventional Art
A conventional photodiode array is depicted in FIG. 13. Part of an n-type polysilicon substrate 101 is isolated into a plurality of regions by silicon oxide films 102 and a p-type impurity diffused layer 103 is formed in each of the isolated regions and high density n-type impurity diffused layers 104 are provided in the surface layer portion of the p-type impurity diffused layers 103 to produce a multiple of pn-junctions, which are connected in series by a conductive film 106 as they are insulated appropriately with silicon oxide films 105.
However, as is also apparent from FIG. 13, the photodiode array thus fabricated has the isolating oxide films formed within the semiconductor substrate 101, with pn-junctions being formed in the isolated regions, and this contributes to the complexity of the device structure. As a result, not only is the yield of device fabrication low but the cost of the final product also increases.